The tell of the Gutsy Wizard
by dawnofwar
Summary: it has been a year sent Naruto  stop Madara and Sasuke now he ask to go on a mission to hogwarts. the magic world will never be the same.   NarutoXHermione M to be safe
1. the way to Hogwarts

author note

This will be my first fan fiction so give me some good review on it so I can make it better.

"5 minutes 'til the train leaves for Hogwarts!" the intercom says as people starts to move towards the train. They say goodbye to their loved ones for they will not see them for most of the year. As the students are saying goodbye, no one noticed that the fifteen year old boy with snowy white hair walked onto the train.

Naruto was not have a good time. As he sat down on the train heading to Hogwarts, he remember why he was here. It was 3 week ago when he was called into the Hokage's office.

Flashback

_Naruto was waking down konohagakure. It was almost a year now that Naruto has defeated Madara and Sasuke. He had also stopped the moon eye plan. It's been a year now since his hair turned snowy white. _

_His hair was snowy white because of the Jutsu that he use to stop Madara and Sasuke. It took the color out of his hair the was Sunkiss blond. _

_As Naruto was walking to his favorite place to eat, he was stop by an ANBU operative tell he has to do to the Hokage office. Naruto cryed out that he was not going to be able to eat his Raman._

_When he got there he saw the hokage with a old man. "so baachan what is so important that I have to -" was as far as he got before he was knocked into a wall by the hokage._

"_Naruto this man over here is know a Dumbledore and he here to request a mission a S rank mission." Tsunade say_

"_Wow, so I get this S rank mission that so cool." Naruto jumps up and down._

"_Naruto this mission has it that you be away for a year."_

He sat back in his chair, thinking why the hell he took this mission in the first place. As the train starts to movie he can here the students moving into their rooms. Just as it moved, the door opened and a young girl walked in. " Can I sit in here? The other places are full."

Naruto looked up and said "Go right ahead". _'Wow, this girl is even prettier then Sakura' _Naruto thought.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger. Are you new? You don't look like a first year?"

"No I'm a 4th year and my name is Uzu-Naurto Uzumkai" '_That right I have to put my fist name fist here.'_

"Really? How can that be, I've never seen you before?"

" That's because I just transfered to Hogwarts today from Japan ."

"Wow, there was never was a transfer student that came from there before,"

As the train moves, Hermione asked all sort of questions about him. What was the school name to what kind of magic did they do in Japan. Naruto of course lied about most of the thing, if at least a little. The name and place was not a lie. Naruto also asked Hermione about the place call Hogwarts. What he learned was that the place has ghost and Naruto don't like ghosts.

As they finished asking each other questions, Hermione said the she was going to find her friend. When she left Naruto starts to thing that it not going to be so bad except for the ghosts.

Naruto starts to day dream about how he got here.

Flashback

"_Ok Naruto, all you have to do is touch the old boot and we'll be in England " said Dumbledore _

_Naruto touched the boot then he was pulled in and shot up the to the sky. When he landed he looked around and saw buildings that were different then his home. "Come this way, we're going to the Leaky Cauldron." said Dumbledore_

_As they walked, he saw people left and right looking at him. They were all looking at his white hair as they moved towards a grubby little pub. When they entered the pub every one in the pub stopped talking and stared at them. Dumbledore walked up to the barkeep and said the Naruto will need a room for about a week._

"_So Dumbledore, who's the kid with the white hair?" said the barkeep._

"_Tom, he's the transfer student that will be going the Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore answered _

"_Why the white hair, he isn't a jinx is he?"_

" _No he not a jinx the color of the hair is of a different reason and no; he not a first year, he's a 4__th__ year." Dumbledore explain _

"_so, about that room that I asked for…" Dumbledore ask_

"_On the right. It will be the one up stairs: the last door in the back." Tom tells them._

"_Ok Naruto. Put your things in the room so we can get what you need for school."_

_When Naruto was finished with putting his things in the room, he came down stairs and follow Dumbledore to the back. Them Dumbledore tap the wall and it open to Diagon ally; the place that Dumbledore explained to him. He told him that this place was for witch and wizards to get their things for the school year._

_As they walk people kept looking at him and whispered jinx. The place was no different then the other parts of London he had seen. But inside was a different story. There were so many things that just jumped out at him as he walked in._

_They had just got all of his books and were now going to get his robe, so they when to Madman Malkin. When they walked in a woman came out of nowhere and say "Hi, Dumbledore. What can I do for you?"_

"_Hello to you too, Malkin. What I doing here is to help young Naruto out in getting his robe."_

"_Eh? But isn't he too old to be a first year and what's with the white hair?" asked Malkin_

"_Yes, he is too old to be a first year, but he is a 4__th__ year. And he did that just to his hair cooler ."_

"_Alright, come this way Naruto so I can get the size of your robe."_

_It took a little time to get his robe but when it was over the when to the pet shop to see if Naruto will get a pet. As the when in Naruto saw a look of defend pet of the same kin. For cat to bird. As Naruto walk around to see if he what a pet in the shop. He ask if he can get any one of then and bring then to Hogwarts and Dumbledore say yes but no dragon. So Naruto look around and then he stop at little back box and what was in it._

_The owner said the square is a pet but he didn't know what kind of pet it was. He say it was on of his ancestor that pick it up. So Naruto just say that he take it as his pet._

_The last stop was the longish stop on the shopping list. It was to buy Naruto his wand at Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands._

"_so this is the new transfer student that every one is talking about." say a little old man_

" _Yes Ollivander and he here to get his wand" Dumbledore say_

"_yes now I need your wand hand"_

_Naruto gave his right hand out and Ollvander came and put a wand in his hand. Then Naruto gave it a wave and there was a blast that hit the book door. So Ollvander when to get defect wand so he can try out. It take Naruto about and hour of blast, fire and other power thing that happen the wand shop tell Ollvander say that he may got one the may work. Ollvander when to the back and didn't show up about 15mim later with a big box._

_He open the box then there was a snow white wand that was 4ft long. Naruto pick it up and the power came to him._

"_will will you got one special one here Dumbledore. This wand is old then shop it self and is one of the first wand that was made that why it long the a normal one. It is the only one that is make form a branch of the world tree or better know as the tree of life. It is bless with the most pure of heart and cold off with the first snow flak. The core is the scent of the goddess of the whirlpool." Ollvander expand to them_

_As Dumbledore pay of the wand and left the place Dumbledore told Naruto to get some rest because the next day he will be off to Hogwarts. _

_End for Flashback _

Naruto wake up when he heard that they would arrive in Hogwarts in 10 minutes. He looked up and saw that Hermione had just came in to get ready to get off the train. Naruto look out the window and thought ' _Hogwarts hear I came'_


	2. loss on the road of life

AN: don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

"Come on the train is about to stop" say's an excited Hermione. Naruto looks at Hermione as she runs back and fort to get her things ready to get off the train. When the train stops Hermione drags Naruto towards the exits.

As Hermione drags Naruto she stops as two oddly familiar boys waved to her in the distant crowd. The boys where around Narutos age. One was a black haired boy with gasses. The other one had reddish hair and freckles upon his face.

"Hey boys this is the guy I was talking about on the train" Hermione says. "He's going to be a transfer to Hogwarts this year."

"I've never heard of a transfer student come to Hogwarts at all." inquiring by the red hair boy

"No there never been a transfer student since before the school was even opened. He is the first one to transfer to Hogwarts. "Isn't it exciting?"

"Excuse me Hermione but can you introduce me to your friends?" says Naruto.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that I just got a little carry away." embarrassed says Hermione

"Ok guys this her is Naruto Uzumkai and he came from Japan."

"And the two boys over there are my to best friends Ron Weasley" pointing towards the red haired freckled faced boy" and this over hear is Harry Potter." Hermione waited to see if Naruto would jump at meet Harry Potter the boy who lived. But Naruto just gave them a nod. Witch shocked the all.

jumping at the opportunity to make himself know Ron yell "Don't you know how Harry Potter is?"

"No am I supposed to know who this guy is? "Naruto looks at Harry and gives a slight shrug.

"Blimey I though every one knew who Harry Potter was. He's the boy who lived and he … gulp and he well… he beat you-know-who." Ron whispers.

"The boy who lived and no I don't know what the hell is that?" Naruto ask

"It's the title that was given to Harry and Vol"…Ron starts to say before Hermione slaps him on the back of the head "you know better Ron" Hermione interrupts "he is the dark wizard the one who should not be named".

"Ha" Naruto says laughing out loud "why don't you have some better names something cool… like yellow flash or god of shinobi. That a good name." Naruto yells

"Will you two stop bickering already there's no one left on the train lets get off before the train takes off and we get stuck." yells Hermione

When Naruto gets off the train he saw much of the same thing all around, many students saying hi to old friends and asking how they their spent summer away. But something else above all others quite literally caught his eye a man as large as any other he had ever seen in all his life. Naruto heard the deep yell of the man's voice he was yelling for all first year students to gather around. Naruto then saw Hermione and the other two boys move toward the giant and start to talking to him. As Naruto starts to walk away form the group Hermione came running at him and pulled him toward the big man.

"Hagrid this is the guy I was talking about." says Hermione it seemed as if Hermione was going to tell every one about Naruto's presence at Hogwarts "or has she already" says Naruto to him self in a low voice

"Naruto you need to go with Hagrid so that you can be put in a house. I was hoping that you get put in the same house as myself."

"Hermione the last carriage is about to leave we've got to go!" says Harry

As Hermione go on the carriage and left Naruto in the care of haggward " I going on ahead by my self." before haggward can react in time Naruto disappears in a whirl wind of leaves.

While going though the woods it brought back brief memories of home. Some part seemed similar to the forest of death and it brought back joyful memories of the past . . Naruto stopped in the middle of the forest and looked above at the dark star struck sky.

As the students got seated Professor McGonagall came up to the front of the exquisite dinning hall she began calling names so they can be put in the proper house that they will remain for the duration of there schools year and for the first years the many years to come . After calling out the last name Hermione was curious as to where Naruto was. "that can't be right Narutos name was not called" says a worried Hermione.

Dumbledore came up to the podium where the drawling of names took place and started to tell the first years the rules within the walls of Hogwarts that they cannot and will not go to the forbidden forest and the many other things that must not be done in order to maintain their safety. As he continues onward with his speech Hermione was worrying more about Naruto looking all over the main hall for him but he was no where to be seen. Dumbledore stopped for a min to say that there will be no Quidditch this year. All the student let out a cry displaying there disappointment.

Dumbledore say's that in its place this year there will be a triwizard tournament and it is within the very own walls of Hogwarts. "_Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins The Triwizard Tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks._" Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and many beautiful women came from though the door dancing around ever so gracious up the hall and stopped in the front leaving many of the male students jaws to the ground. When they where finished Dumbledore called out the next school Durmstrang Institute the door blasted open and inwards marched a fearsome yet skillful performance by the men of durmstrang. Fire came around them from the clinging and banging of the staffs they held as the marched down the hall.

"this year we will also like to invite the new Defense against the dark art will be Alastor Moody." from behind the door a man with one robotic like eye came out from the shadows. Lighting then came from out of the ceiling above as Moody put up his wand and dismissed it with the slight motion of his hand.

"Before we began with the feast there one more thing I like to introduce ." say Dumbledore

" To day Hogwarts will be welcome it first new transfer student to the school." as he say that the student and teacher where shocked. Hermione look up to Dumbledore see if he new where Naruto was at.

"this new trander student will become fore the land of the rising sun. Will you please welcome Naruto Uzumkai." every one look seen if any one will came in. but nothing happen. after 5min a whirl wind of leaves came out and there stand and boy with snowy white hair with a fox like gin on his face. "sorry that I'm late I got loss on the road of life." everyone just start at him dumbfound .

Hermione was shocked how did he do that and why in hill is he so late. "Naruto my boy the road of life is one that one can be easy lost in but is one the can be easy found if one is look for it." say Dumbledore

"you right old man that way I ask for directions of it ." Naruto say

"directions what was the directions ?" ask Dumbledore

"go down south to the valley of two hill pass the silk plan and thought the forest." yell Naruto

Every one look at him when he say that most of the old student knew that he was talk about but none of the young student know. "what was the directions that he got" ask Ron

"it was directions a woman body" say one of the old student

"ok Naruto way don't you come to the hat to see what house you be in."

As Naruto walk up to the front of the hall student start to whisper to them self, not because he was late but because of his white hair. "why is were one call Naruto a jinx?" as Harry

"a jinx is one how bring bad luck is always look defect for the rest of the group." Fred say

"that dumb just because Naruto have with hair didn't mend that he a jinx." say a mad Hermione.

As the hat was put on Naruto he feel it some one was in his head . _wow you been thought a lot . How there ? It just me the hat. What are you doing in my head? Just seen what house to put you in and to do that I got to see your memory. Ok but do it fast. Wow any one that been though what you been though would gone insane and start kill were one in street. I'm not just everyone you dumb hat. Yes you not just any one. You the most braveries and self-sacrifice person that I seen and I seen a lot of people in my life. And the battle you been in are also the most powerful I have seen._

_So what houses will I be in? you been in know other then _Gryffindor yell the hat. No on clap for Naruto when his house was call out. No one but Hermione.

Naruto up and walk to the table that was Gryffindor and sat next to Hermione.

"ok there one more thing that I like to put out ." say Dumbledore

"This year there go to be a new class put in but this class was be differ for the other. First the class will aloud any one form first year and up to the other school can signs up for it. The class is call ninjutsu."

"what ninjutsu?" Harry ask

"I don't know" Hermione shocked Ron and Harry that there something that Hermione don't know.

"can you shut up so I can listen " give the boy the evil eye

"even I with all my year don't know that much of ninjutsu." Dumbledore answer

"what something that even Dumbledore don't know" Hermione was shocked

"all I know is the ninjutsu is just like Defense against the dark art but with out wand." say Dumbledore make the word wand big

"what magic with out wand is the even possible." Hermione ask

"and the one the will be teach the class will be none other the Naruto Uzumkai" Dumbledore finish


End file.
